


The House of the Lion

by ausmac



Series: The Card Reader [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Sequel to "The House of Cards" - wherein a newly appointed Guardian returns to Stormwind, and the Lord Commander must deal with so many changes, not the least of which are his own feelings and thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small part to start of with, to celebrate the New Year, and to kick me into writing more.

Anduin was waiting on the top floor of the Stormwind mage tower when the Guardian stepped through the newly-established permanent portal connected to Dalaran.

Standing with his hands tucked behind his back in a formal parade stance, he watched the young man move forward from the glowing portal and step aside to allow the person behind him to come through.  At sight of the new arrival Anduin dropped his hands and moved forward, smiling without thought.

“Morose!  Gods, you haven’t aged a day, old man!  It’s good to see you.”  He held out his hand and the old castellan took it, the firm, wrinkled fingers wrapping around his. 

“You are starting to look like the old man, Lothar.  Are those grey hairs I see,” the old mage said with a mild smile.

“Yes, older by the day, as usual.”  He saw the pale eyes shift sideways in a gentle hint and he turned to greet the new master of Karazhan.

He looked different, though not that much time had passed.  For one thing, he’d changed his dress style.  He wore a kind of long over-robe that swept behind him and was open at the front revealing his usual trousers, shirt and vest.  It was grey decorated with silver arcane symbols on the hem and flared wrists, fixed at the throat with a Kirin Tor cloak pin.  He also had a pack thrown over one shoulder and the familiar Guardian’s staff rested on his back, secured by a leather thong that crossed diagonally over his chest from shoulder to waist.  He looked good – neat, shining with health and... _attractive._

Anduin pushed that unexpected thought aside and his voice came out gruff, and annoyingly artificial.  “Hullo, cardreader.  Welcome back to Stormwind.”

He’d used the old term deliberately to stir, as he knew it had before, and felt a tickle of crude pleasure when the young man flushed in reaction.  Khadgar was so easily stirred and despite knowing it was childish, some things were hard to resist.  Showing a great deal more maturity than the Lord Commander, Azeroth’s new premier mage tilted his head in greeting.

“Lord Commander.  Thank you for meeting me, it really wasn’t necessary.”

“Of course it was.  It is my duty to greet important personages when they arrive in my city.  And you’re very important now.”

Morose cleared his throat and stepped forward to stand alongside his new master.  “I shall take the packs to the Guardian’s rooms in the Keep, and I’ll draw a bath for you.” The older mage settled both packs on his back, nodded to the Lord Commander and moved off down the ramp to the exit.  Anduin stepped back and gestured Khadgar forward and they walked down towards the horses waiting at the bottom of the tower ramp.

“I’d like to have a meeting with the King and yourself and other personnel you think relevant,” Khadgar said, as he mounted and settled into the saddle.  “I need to be updated on the matter of these invaders as soon as possible.”

It was strange hearing that clipped, businesslike tone coming from Khadgar – from the young man who, not that long ago, had sat barefooted on an old rug reading people’s fortunes with a pack of worn cards.  He’d been a contained person even then, even when Anduin thought he was a grifter out to fleece gullible people of their gold with fake readings.  But there didn’t seem to be all that much fake about him, in retrospect.  _A whole lot of cheek yes, but nothing less than what you see._

They passed by a particular tavern and Khadgar called a halt.  “Just give me a moment, I want to…” As he started to dismount an older man came out the front door with a bucket of dirty water probably about to be hurled onto the cobbles – in strict violation of local ordinances – and at sight of the mage he’d stopped and put it down with a grin on his face.

“ Well, well, well, look what the crows brought in!  You look good, boy.”

And Anduin couldn’t help noticing that Khadgar had dropped the proper, stilted performance of Guardian and was grinning back as he grabbed the tavern keeper in a hug.  Which hug was returned with considerable warmth.

His hands gripped the reins so hard the horse sidled and tossed its head.  Anduin steadied it with heel and hand and turned to look out between the twitching ears.  Aye, and why shouldn’t he have a lover in the city?  He’d been here long enough to get one, and the man wasn’t ugly.  Same sort of age as Anduin and he muttered a curse to himself.  _Stop thinking about it.  He’s the Guardian, he can do what he wants, be with who he wants, its none of your affair.  Stick to business!_

But he couldn’t help looking at last, and turned to find himself being stared up at by the tavern keeper.  There was a very slight smile on that knowing face and Anduin’s nostrils flared.  Oh, I don’t like you very much, he thought, and he backed his mount in such a way as to nudge it closer to Khadgar.  “We need to move on,” he said before he could stop himself, and Khadgar glanced up, frowning.

“You go ahead, I’ll be there shortly.”

And that was that.  He had no authority now over this young man.   No one in Stormwind did.  The King could command his attendance but beyond that nobody ordered the Guardian to do anything.  It was deliberately designed that way, so that no one person or group could control his actions. So all he could do was nod with as much good grace as possible and turn his horse towards the Keep.  Which he did, and started thinking of all the things he needed to do when he got there.  Like behave like an adult and not a child deprived of a toy he didn’t even own…..

 


End file.
